<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Diary is the property of Daisy Wells by HermieGranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363977">This Diary is the property of Daisy Wells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermieGranger/pseuds/HermieGranger'>HermieGranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diary/Journal, F/F, First Love, Friendship, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermieGranger/pseuds/HermieGranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DEATH SETS SAIL SPOILERS<br/>Daisy Wells is dead. Hazel Wong is left picking up the pieces of her life left behind, and in doing so finds Daisy’s diary. It shows a new side to the Daisy she always knew and loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Diary is the property of Daisy Wells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Each Diary entry is going to be one chapter in this work..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Diary, </p>
<p>Kitty bought me this journal for my birthday all the way back in April and I’ve finally decided to use it, see I’ve met the most unusual character today. She goes by the name of Hazel Wong and she is indeed an interesting person. You see she’s not like Beanie who although she is kind ,bless her, doesn’t really have much more going for her. And Kitty who despite her strong personality seems to become a piece of damp lettuce anytime a boy is within a fifty foot radius. Oh course not forgetting Lavinia who’s only personality trait is anger, no malice intended. Hazel unlike the others seems calm and level headed but also intelligent. Not as intelligent as me though, I’m sure. Although she seemed nice enough, she looked incredibly uncomfortable with us, however that is to be expected as she’s new to the wonder that is England. Alas, I’m sure she will soon learn to embrace it. Maybe, just maybe, she is in fact a suitable candidate for the lucky role of being my best friend. Just maybe. In other news, I received the latest set of treats sent by Mummy’s secretary although it arrived late, presumably because they forgot about me.. again. When I grow up I want it to be impossible for people to forget me, like the detectives in my stories. Apart from my story won’t be fiction, I, the honorable Daisy Wells, will change this world for the better and maybe Hazel Wong can help me with that task.</p>
<p>Love as always,</p>
<p>Daisy x</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>